The subject matter of this application is an improvement on the frame disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,293. The frame as disclosed in said patent has performed very well when none of the sides of the frame have a length greater than about 5 feet and a roller diameter of about 15/8 inches and roller wall thickness of about 1/16 inch. When a side of the frame has a length such as 14 feet, it is necessary to progressively increase the diameter of the rollers up to about 5 inches and/or increase wall thickness of the roller. Otherwise, the rollers bow inwardly to an excessive degree.
There is a limit to the thickness of the frame which can be handled by existing screen printing presses. Thus, most presses cannot accommodate a frame when the rollers or any other portion of the frame have a thickness of about 13/4 to 21/4 inches. Some types of printing are best performed with a slight amount of bowing while other types of printing require no bowing of the rollers.
The present invention is a solution to the problem of how to prevent rollers from bowing inwardly to an excessive degree on large frames wherein one side has a length greater than about 5 feet while maintaining a thin profile so that the frame can be accommodated by existing screen printing presses.